The present disclosure relates to an ink jet recording apparatus that forms an image by ejecting ink onto a sheet.
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile, there is known an ink jet recording apparatus that forms an image by ejecting ink onto a sheet. This ink jet recording apparatus is equipped with a line head including a plurality of ink ejection nozzles to eject ink arranged in a predetermined direction.
In the ink jet recording apparatus, if there is a bubble, a foreign object, or thickened ink inside the ink ejection nozzle, ink cannot be ejected normally. Therefore, the ink jet recording apparatus performs a maintenance process of the line head while the image forming process on a sheet is not performed. The maintenance process of the line head includes a purging process for forcibly ejecting pressured ink from the ink ejection nozzle, and a wiping process for wiping off ink droplets attached to an ink ejection surface of the line head with a wiper blade after the purging process.